A never ending adventure
by twentyfour.mad
Summary: Set between Season 5 and 6 it follows Karen and Bill and their great friendship together... or maybe even something more. BillKaren! Please R&R! If you haven't realized minor spoilers for the end of Season 5 and start of Season 6!


**A never-ending adventure**

**Setting**: Between the end of Season 5 and start of Season 6!!!

**Disclaimer**: I OWN 24 AND FOX! NO DISCLAIMER NEEDED!!! Muhahaha …. I wish. Okay, I don't own 24…. or Fox….

Here you go Huddyalways, take5 and Palmer4President !! ;)

Enjoy

* * *

"Rain check?" she questioned. 

"Sure." Bill replied giving the full smile he only used at his brother's parties, when he's drunk three glasses of wine.

He'd only just realised how amazing she was, at that moment. She seemed different from when he first saw her, or maybe he was just seeing her in a different light; for it was right after those employees of his died horribly in front of his eyes. _Oh, _he thought. He'd just remembered Edgar's picture….

"Chloe …" He started as he gave Chloe the picture they'd found in Edgar's desk drawer.

_It must be hard for her they were so close. _He thought as he turned around to go back to the office, his office.

As he sat down, the phone on his desk started ringing.

"Buchanan," he replied hoping that his tiredness didn't show in his voice.

"Mr Buchanan, Ms. Raines is on the line, she says it's urgent," a woman's voice called.

"Put her through then," Bill answered.

"Audrey, is everything alright; how is..." Bill didn't get to finish his question.

"Bill, Jack's missing, the agents on site can't find him anywhere, they think…" Audrey quivered, rushing hastily through her sentence.

"Slow down there Audrey… how... when did this happen?"

* * *

He knew he shouldn't still be looking through the files about Jack's disappearance; especially at home - he shouldn't even have had them there at all. But Jack meant something to Bill and the whole of America, so they should be praying on their knees for him, he thought. He brushed through his greying combed back hair and leaned back into his black leather chair. _It's dark maybe I should call it quits for today…_

A quiet knock at the door shook him out of his daze, while breaking the silence in the lonely house.

"Coming!" he shouted to the person knocking as he swiped his keys from the mahogany desk.

Upon opening the door he came face to face with a woman, Karen to be exact.

"Um… hi" she said as she bit her lip.

"Hi…" He said looking absolutely dumbstruck. _What is she doing here_?!

"…Can I come in?" Karen asked politely.

"Oh yeah, sure." Bill replied opening the door so Karen could get in._Gosh where were his manners today_? He wondered silently.

"You've got a nice place here," She smiled as she neared the warm radiator._Wow, what nice furnishing he's got. _Karen thought looking around the house.

"Thanks," he replied not sure what to say. He just noticed that she wasn't in her work clothes and her hair was out of her strict bun she wore everyday. _So it wasn't a business visit_.

"Your hair looks nice like that. You should leave it down at work, it looks better," Bill said searching for something to say. _That was pathetic._

"Thanks, oh I'm sorry! I haven't told you why I'm here," her nerves were killing her, "I decided to make some muffins earlier, I was going to give some of them to my neighbour but then I realised she was allergic to Chocolate… I don't know how you could survive without Chocolate," she nervously laughed "and well I decided maybe you would like them instead."

"Thanks." Bill replied simply, rubbing his forehead. _Wow she looked beautiful today._

"How did you know where I lived?" he asked, curiously.

"Oh right, I um… looked your address up online." Karen lied trying to avoid Bill's eyes, in case he realised. She had actually remembered his address from the day of the attacks when Miles was tracking Chloe and found out she was at Bill's house.

"It's online? That's one easy way to track me." Bill stated. _Her hair is stunning today_

"Well, anyway here are the muffins, I guess I should get going, it's getting dark." Karen nodded handing the bag to Bill.

"No, wait Karen," Bill said as she turned to the door "Stay longer… well if you want to anyway." He quickly added reddening a bit in the face. _She doesn't seem that powerful without her high heels, _he observed

"Really, are you sure?" Karen asked.

"Absolutely," Bill grinned.

"Okay, I'll stay then." She beamed, with what seemed to Karen a childish smile after their mum had just got them their favourite ice cream. Well she thought that's exactly how she felt at the moment.

_She accepted!!!!_

* * *

Jack was still missing, and now Audrey is. Bill repeated this over and over in his head. It still hit him like a bomb, but he knew he had to put all that aside. Today, he thought, today was meant to be his and Karen's special day. The day they would ultimately be husband and wife. All of his family were there and most of Karen's too, even his older brother who'd kept asking Bill, 'If it was too soon to marry Karen, as he only just met her' was there. Bill knew that he wasn't rushing into anything, he felt like he'd known Karen for all his life- and he knew Karen felt the same. 

It was a beautiful day for their wedding, and thank goodness for that Bill thought, for their wedding was outside, in the garden of their new house.

Everything went perfect and everyone invited to the wedding all congratulated them on the fine weather and the marvellous function. _One of the happiest days of my life, if not the happiest _Bill contemplated.

The wedding cake was brilliant; it was covered in layers of white icing and little wax ornaments, it was well worth the price he grinned.

The wedding was a simple one; with a small ceremony, with mostly just family and some nibbles. But that's what Bill and Karen wanted, they didn't want anything too 'flashy' too 'grand' or too 'expensive', just something quiet and simple; and that's exactly what they got.

"I love you Karen, and everything about you. You're an amazing person and don't you ever think otherwise." Bill stated when he had a spare moment with his wife. That brought tears to her eyes; she tried to blink them back, but they just flowed out uncontrollably.

'Oh honey." Bill sighed wrapping his arms around Karen.

"I'm sorry… it's just… everything today has gone perfectly. Our families haven't argued, the ceremony was perfect, the cake was perfect, you are perfect…" Karen trailed off.

"Oh Karen…" he uttered soothingly, pulling her gently towards him.

The rest of the day became quieter as the guests started leaving to go back home, wherever home was.

Finally the last guest, Bill's Mum was preparing for the long journey home.

"You don't have to go home you can stay here for the night." Karen pointed out to Bill's mum.

"Oh, no it'll be fine." Bill's mum, Jackie beamed "I'll leave you two lovebirds in peace."

"Mum," Bill growled in a discrete way.

"What?!" You should see the way you two look at each other, it reminds me of how your dad use to look at me…" Jackie trailed off irritated she started on the topic of her late husband. "I'm sorry Bill, I shouldn't have brought Dad up on 'your' day! But I know he would have been so proud of you." Bill looked down to the floor.

"I guess I better go, Karen before I cause anymore damage to your husband." Jackie whispered loudly to Karen so to make sure Bill heard. Winking at that Jackie gave the happily married couple a huge hug. Kissing both of them on the cheek and then she finally turned around to head for her car.

One Jackie's silver car was gone from view, Karen turned to Bill, but he was no longer there.

_How very silent and sneaky of him_ Karen sighed as she walked up to the bedroom.

The bedroom was like Bill's second sanctuary. His first being his study, but he made a promise that he wouldn't go down there on their wedding day.

Walking into the grand room, as she fully expected Bill was there, sitting at the end of the bed fiddling with his fingers- quite unlike the Bill she knew.

"Hey what's wrong?" Karen questioned sitting down beside Bill. One moment he was the happiest guy she'd ever met, and the next he was completely different.

"Today," Bill started looking straight at Karen with what she thought were the most amazing blue eyes, he put her hands in his and continued, "Has been a special day for both of us. Don't regret anything, honey. Time's not worth wasting apologising or feeling sorry, time's precious. It took me too long to figure that out and by the time I did, my Dad was on his deathbed. It felt like time was slowing down for me when I met you then it sped back up again. You've given me a reason to treasure my life. What I'm trying to say Karen is that. My life was never and will never be the same with you, you've given me more love anyone has ever show me, and you've given me the light that will never fade away…"

Karen looked amazed but surprised by Bill's little 'deep speech'. "Bill, I don't know what to say…." Karen gasped surprised.

"You don't need to say anything Karen, I just wanted you to know that." Bill muttered a bit embarrassed about what he'd just said moments earlier. He tried to advert his eyes by looking down, as he did so he saw Karen's hands were still clutched tightly to his.

As he looked back up he saw Karen looking shocked.

"Karen my love, come here." Bill said laughing a bit at her expression. He gave her a tight hug.

"Bill, I know you think a lot, but today- you've really shown me that. Have I ever told you I love you?" Karen asked, looking up into his ever so blue eyes.

"Everyday Karen, you have everyday." Bill sighed, and with that he leaned forward and gave her a kiss. Karen was slightly surprised by the act; but returned the kiss, though this time it was a deep kiss, that seemed like it would last forever.

They were lost in each other's arms, and time seemed to have temporarily paused...

* * *

"Do I have to go?" Karen queried for what seemed the hundredth time. 

"Karen, stop making it sound like I'm forcing you to go." Bill laughed lightly. "You've already promised to Wayne you'd be there, don't break it now, not in the airport. It's unlucky to lie or trick a President, you know." Bill stated.

"Oh, and I guess you should know." Karen giggled.

"Ms. Hayes I'll have you know it seems to me you have done that many more time than I have my whole lifetime." Bill replied. Karen raised her eyebrows at that.  
"Maybe those figures might change, since I did just save you from losing you job." Karen stated.

"Maybe not." Bill retorted stepping a bit closer to Karen. They then heard the dreaded voice over the intercom calling all passengers of Karen's flight.

"No… no not yet…" Karen muttered to herself under her breath.

"Karen, imagine this like it's another adventure, on your part. Coming to CTU was one adventure, being here… together- another adventure, and flying away to Washington D.C. another grand adventure." Bill smiled to her. "Hey and Karen, guess what, this isn't your last adventure- believe me when I say that." He finished.

"I love you." Karen said.

"I love you too!" He replied

"And I will never stop loving you, my love." She breathed as she looked up at Bill and placed a delicate kiss onto his cheek.

They hugged for the last time.

"I guess this is the part I start going…" Karen sniffled.

"I love you, Karen." Bill grinned as Karen slowly backed away from him.

"Me too, well… what I mean is **I LOVE YOU**…. and I guess, I love myself too!" Karen chuckled quietly as she turned her back on her past and walked into the future.

**THE END**

* * *

**Please review; there is always room for improvement!!**


End file.
